Inmutable amor
by SombraLN
Summary: Cuando el amor es tan profundo, puede terminar trascendiendo las barreras. (Iromatsu) - Aporte para el Omatsuri Zine


**Inmutable amor**

Itchy siempre tuvo un gusto por todo aquello que se escondía en las sombras, le atraía lo que no tuviese una explicación lógica, sino, que fuese parte de lo sobrenatural, después de todo, estos hechos siempre están presentes alrededor, no importa el lugar o la época, ni la persona.

El joven gótico se encontraba disfrutando la tranquilidad que un espacio tras los salones le ofrecía, algunos arbustos y un par de árboles eran su única compañía, cuestión que el chico agradecía para poder disfrutar en paz la lectura de su más reciente adquisición sobre ocultismo.

Las voces del alumnado a la distancia eran bien opacadas por el cantar de las aves, nada podría distraerlo, al menos ese fue su pensamiento por un momento antes de escuchar un extraño ruido en la copa del árbol más alto, sonaba como un graznido y aquello llamó por completo su atención, dejando el libro a un costado, se levantó para acercarse e intentar descubrir el origen del sonido.

En cuanto se ubicó debajo del árbol una pequeña silueta negra se dejó ver, Itchy apenas y alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo para atrapar lo que caía en su dirección; sorprendido por lo ocurrido tardo un momento en mirar lo que yacía ahora entre sus brazos, con cuidado coloco al ave de plumaje oscuro en el suelo, era bastante extraño hallar un cuervo por esos lares.

\- Tan hermoso… - susurró al apreciar las plumas negras y pasar con suavidad sus dedos por el plumaje, ante el toque el ave se removió un poco, sin tiempo que perder sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo morado y le envolvió lo mejor que pudo acurrucándole nuevamente entre sus brazos; posiblemente se hallaba desorientado, sólo esperaba que no tuviese nada roto. La campana anunciando el fin del receso le tomó por sorpresa, miro a todos lados, no podía dejarlo, en tal estado cualquiera podría lastimarlo.

\- Sólo no hagas ruido – le pidió mientras se apresuraba a recoger su libro y corría en dirección al gimnasio, sabiendo que no habría clases en ese lugar, sería un buen escondite. Dejó al cuervo en la bodega sobre unas colchonetas – vendré más tarde – índicó mientras salía apresurado.

Itchy apenas y logró llegar a tiempo a su salón; en cada clase se mantuvo distraído pensando solamente en el cuervo. En cuanto llegó la hora de salida no tardo en guardar todo en su mochila negra y atravesar en tiempo record la distancia hasta el gimnasio. Suspiró aliviado en cuanto vio al cuervo en el lugar que lo había dejado, con una leve sonrisa dibujada levantó con cuidado al ave y se dirigió al mismo lugar donde lo había hallado.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo? – cuestionó mientras intentaba encontrar alguna solución al saber de antemano que no podría llevarlo a casa. En cuanto divisó el gran árbol donde encontró al cuervo, pudo distinguir también a un par de alumnos cerca que sostenían unas botellas de cerveza.

\- Demonios – maldijo de inmediato uno de ellos al notar su presencia – lárgate de aquí idiota – le exigió al comenzar a acercarse.

\- Yo… - habló Itchy por lo bajo, considerando sus opciones y abrazando por inercia al cuervo.

\- Vete y ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de esto a un maestro o… - el segundo alumno detuvo sus palabras al notar el pañuelo morado y algo de un tono oscuro - ¿Qué tienes ahí?

\- N-nada – respondió al encogerse un poco, como si con ello pudiese esconder al pobre animal.

La curiosidad del par de alumnos se incrementó y con una mirada cómplice no requirieron de palabras para sincronizar sus movimientos. Dejando caer las cervezas, uno de ellos se apresuró a colocarse a espalda de Itchy para sujetar sus brazos mientras el otro tomaba las muñecas del gótico para develar que ocultaba.

Aunque Itchy intentó resistirse le fue imposible soportar por mucho tiempo, en cuanto sus manos fueron jaladas al frente pudo sentir que el cuervo caía, por fortuna pudo ver al ave revolotear antes de emprender correctamente el vuelo y alejarse, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué demonios era eso? – Preguntó molesto quien continuaba sujetándole por detrás – creí que sería algo más interesante.

\- Y ahora perdimos nuestra bebida – continuó el otro mientras levantaba una de las botellas que ahora estaba vacía y comenzaba a acercarse con una expresión maliciosa.

La sonrisa de Itchy se desvaneció al comprender que se hallaba en problemas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – una repentina voz tomó por sorpresa a los tres chicos, al mirar en dirección al recién llegado, observaron a un estudiante de camisa azul a cuadros y gafas rectangulares.

\- Lárgate imbécil, esto no te incumbe – respondió quien sostenía todavía a Itchy.

\- Será mejor que le suelten – solicitó con calma el recién llegado.

\- ¿Acaso quieres una paliza? – el otro chico arrojó la botella, pero esta fue atrapada sin problema por el de lentes.

\- Les dije, que lo soltaran – advirtió nuevamente al oprimir la botella con fuerza hasta lograr quebrarla, a la par, un cuervo negro apareció volando detrás del chico.

Tal escena y las gotas de sangre comenzando a caer de la mano herida surtieron el efecto deseado, los dos abusivos no dudaron en salir corriendo.

Itchy miró temeroso al chico que no parecía inmutarse por las heridas.

\- ¿E-estas bien? – le preguntó al acercarse de forma precavida. La mirada tras los anteojos le erizó la piel por un par de segundos, al menos antes de notar que el chico comenzaba a lagrimear - ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestionó asustado por el repentino cambio.

\- D-duele… - tartamudeó el otro al abrir la mano y dejar ver algunos cortes.

Itchy se encontraba confundido, pero le causó gracia la expresión lastimera de su "_héroe_" – Vamos a curarte – indicó con un suspiro antes de notar que el cuervo se había marchado.

Un momento después el par de jóvenes se encontraban en la calle, andando uno al lado del otro en silencio, tuvieron suerte de que la enfermera de la escuela acostumbrara a quedarse hasta tarde, por lo que lograron obtener la atención de la misma.

Itchy miró nuevamente la venda en la mano derecha del otro - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Se atrevió a preguntar mientras esquivaba la mirada – ni siquiera nos conocemos.

\- Eso… supuse que necesitabas ayuda – respondió al mirar el vendaje – por cierto, mi nombre es Karl –

\- Itchy… - respondió de forma automática – bien, yo me voy por aquí – señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia la calle de su izquierda, sin aguardar respuesta continuó su camino.

Karl simplemente le observó alejarse. Un suave maullido atrajo su atención, al mirar hacia abajo un pequeño gato negro se pegaba a su pierna con un insistente ronroneo.

\- Hola amiguito, ¿Estás perdido? – Preguntó al agacharse para poder acariciar al felino – no puedo llevarte a casa si es lo que pretendes – en respuesta el gato maulló antes de salir corriendo.

Karl se levantó y miró confundido por donde se había marchado, _¿Acaso el gato se había molestado?_ Sin darle mayor importancia se encaminó a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente Karl andaba con calma escuchando sus canciones predilectas con sus inseparables audífonos azules, concentrado en tararear una letra no se percató de la pequeña presencia frente a él hasta que termino por pisarle. El chillar del gato lo asusto y de inmediato buscó al animal herido.

\- ¡Lo siento, no te vi! – intentó disculparse al verlo escondido tras unos botes de basura, pero el felino maullaba de forma amenazante – Sal de ahí, en verdad lo lamento.

\- Que idiota.

La voz de Itchy asusto al de gafas haciéndole trastabillar – Me tomaste por sorpresa – mencionó con un suspiro.

\- Acabas de pisarlo, obviamente no querrá que te acerques – el gótico ignoró lo dicho y se hincó cerca de los botes; de su mochila sacó una pequeña bolsa de la cual el otro no alcanzó a ver el contenido – listo, vámonos – indicó al levantarse y emprender la marcha.

Karl se asomó un poco para notar al gatito comiendo algunas croquetas, no pudo evitar sonreír – Eres muy amable – mencionó al alcanzar a su compañero quien sólo rechisto en respuesta.

Una costumbre comenzó a crearse entre los dos chicos, cada mañana, sin planearlo realmente, se encontraban en el mismo punto que dividía sus caminos para encaminarse juntos a la escuela. Poco después se marchaban también uno al lado del otro, en la mayoría de las ocasiones en silencio, unas pocas sólo con Karl hablando e Itchy tratando de ignorarlo. Ir y venir a la escuela, los recesos, conversaciones en el pasillo, lentamente se volvieron muy unidos.

Ante los ojos de muchos eran invisibles, solo un par más de los estudiantes impopulares, pero ante la vista de los pocos que los conocían, aquello era extraño, no tenían nada en común, uno era un gótico con gusto por el ocultismo y películas de terror y el otro un fanático de la música y soñador; un gótico y un geek, tan opuestos.

Un día en que disfrutaban su descanso en el lugar favorito de Itchy, aquel oculto tras los salones, conversando sobre una posible salida al cine un sonido familiar llamó su atención. Ambos buscaron y detrás del gran árbol encontraron al gato negro que acostumbraban alimentar.

\- ¿Nos habrá seguido? – preguntó Karl al hincarse para poder acariciarle el lomo.

\- Seguramente, ¿Qué haremos con él?

\- Supongo que tendrá que esperarnos aquí… - se levantó y sonrió ampliamente – _Little cat_, aguarda aquí. El gato e Itchy le miraron curiosos – Conseguiré algo de agua, ya regreso – indicó antes de marcharse.

Karl fue en busca de una pequeña cubeta en la cual poder llevar un poco de agua para el felino, mientras se encontraba frente a los lavados cerca de las canchas escuchó algunas voces acercándose, cuando las voces parecían dirigirse a él giro a su derecha para toparse con los dos alumnos que hace un tiempo se habían metido con Itchy, sin embargo, ahora venían acompañados de otros tres compañeros.

\- Pero que casualidad – mencionó uno de ellos al sonreír ampliamente.

Karl abrazó por instinto la cubeta, mirando con discreción en busca de ayuda o alguna ruta de escape – No quiero problemas – mencionó lo más seguro que pudo.

\- ¿Quién hablo de problemas? Sólo queremos divertirnos un rato.

Al notar que se acercaban listos para rodearlo, Karl optó por lanzarles el agua junto a la cubeta y salir corriendo, no tenía la más mínima intención de quedarse en una disputa que por números claramente perdería. Sin embargo, sin pensarlo claramente corrió en dirección a donde Itchy le esperaba, al entender que los guiaba donde su amigo se detuvo de golpe, dándoles el tiempo de atraparlo.

\- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Se quejó uno de los chicos al señalar su ropa húmeda mientras otros dos sostenían por los brazos al geek - ¡No eres más que un perdedor! – espetó a la par que se acercaba para golpearlo en el estómago, obteniendo de inmediato un quejido.

Las risas de los agresores se vieron opacadas por un repentino grito.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! – Itchy mantenía una mirada severa y las manos en puños a cada lado; junto a su pierna izquierda el gato negro gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos.

Los dos chicos de la primera ocasión recordaron una escena similar con el geek y un cuervo, experimentando esta vez un escalofrió por el aura asesina que el gótico transmitía; pero teniendo compañía extra decidieron no huir.

\- Malditos bastardos…. – murmuró Itchy al comenzar a acercarse lentamente.

\- Que imbécil, ¿Crees poder tú solo contra nosotros? – se mofó otro de los chicos.

El graznido de un cuervo sobrevolando a los presentes se mantuvo de fondo por unos segundos antes de que alguien se atreviera a romper el silencio.

\- No está solo… - respondió Karl antes de lograr zafar el brazo derecho y dirigir su puño al rostro de quien aún lo sostenía, logrando así liberarse por completo.

El resto no tardo en intentar someter al par de amigos, pero sin importar los intentos Karl e Itchy se movían de forma ágil logrando acertar golpes fuertes y directos. Los cinco chicos huyeron en cuanto tuvieron la oportunidad.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaron? – Karl se acercó al otro claramente preocupado.

\- Ya te habías tardado, no tuve de otra que venir a buscarte – respondió intentando restarle importancia al suceso reciente, en especial al no terminar de comprender como fue que había logrado defenderse.

\- Lo siento… ¿Eh? ¿Y el _Little cat_? – preguntó al notar la ausencia del mismo.

\- Debió huir – miró al cielo al recordar que un cuervo también había estado presente, _¿Sería el mismo que conoció?_

\- Itchy… - el nombrado reaccionó ante el llamado y se giró a mirarle por inercia – hace rato, sobre el cine, ¿Quieres ir esta noche? – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa y jugando con las manos.

El gótico juraría que algo raro pasaba con su cerebro al considerar "_lindo_" aquel gesto – No tengo nada interesante que hacer en la noche – esquivó la mirada de inmediato.

Karl se sintió extrañamente feliz ante la respuesta y al notar lo que le pareció un sonrojo en el otro.

\- Vayamos al salón – indicó el de azul mientras el otro simplemente asentía.

El par de chicos continuó su andar sin preocupación, intentando comprender los nuevos sentimientos que comenzaban a formarse en su interior, tan inmersos en la felicidad que no se dieron cuenta de las presencias que a distancia los observaban.

\- Parece que todo saldrá bien – mencionó un sujeto de alas negras y vestimenta azul – habrá que cuidarlos de cerca.

\- Y pensar que tendríamos que viajar tanto para encontrarlos – prosiguió un ser ligeramente más bajo que contoneaba dos colas que sobresalían de su yukata violeta.

\- Un geek y un gótico, es curioso.

\- No tanto como un Tengu y un Nekomata.

Ambos sonrieron ante el comentario.

\- Ahora sólo esperemos un poco _my love_ y pronto podremos estar entre los humanos – sujetó con delicadeza la barbilla del otro para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

El Nekomata rodeo por el cuello al más alto – Sí, pronto podremos tomar su lugar – finalizó con una sonrisa amplia.

Lástima por los estudiantes que tenían detrás de si a un cuervo y un gato que los habían seleccionado para que su amor trascendiera a un nuevo horizonte.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Gracias por leer n_n


End file.
